Bikini's and boardshorts
by SinsRedemption
Summary: naruto and sasuke own a clothing botique, they inherited from their parents when they died. naruto and sasuke are best friends and like to play matchmaker with the clothes they sell... wat are they up to ...?


Bikinis and board shorts.

Summary- Naruto and Sasuke are best friends who own the clothing boutique their parents helped establish before they died. When Katari, Lehara, Ezza, Char and Tegaten come into the store, Naruto and Sasuke decide to play matchmaker. . .

Katari POV

"I hope Naruto and Sasuke have their new range in today" I thought to myself. It was hot and I needed a new pair of swimmers before I go to the lake with me besties Char, Lehara, Ezza, and Tegaten. We were supposed to meet for coffee this morning' but after the long night of Tega dragging an unconscious Lehara away from the 100th bar we had to go home. "Aha, here we are" I thought 'Sasuke!' I shouted 'yeah' came the voice of the young Uchiha, walking out of his room in boxers (AN they live on separate floors in separate rooms) walking towards the clothing racks. 'I need swimmers ASAP what have you got for me?' I asked 'we just got in the new range and have the perfect two piece for you' he said pulling out an orange pair of swimmers. 'Yay' I said jumping up and down and clapping. I was about to leave the store when my all time favourite crush (other than Naruto) walked in "*sigh*" in my head and drools all over inside of head. 'Hey Katari' said Pein, 'oh, hey Pein how ya doing?' I answered 'mmmm alright just gonna go to the lake tonight, you?' 'Yeah same' I said lamely. 'Wells cya' he said and hugged me with a kiss on my cheek 'yeah bye' I walked out of the store blushing but not before I saw a glint in sasukes eyes.

Lehara POV

As I walked into the store the first words I hear were 'fuck you, you fuckin fuck wit' the person was yelling it was a distinctly male voice, 'Hidan!' I yelled 'what' Hidan answered sharply turning around but when he realised who it was he instantly apologised 'OMG sorry Lehara-Chan' he answered. 'S'okay I get it all the time' I answered with a shrug of my shoulders, 'by who?' he asked getting angry again, 'just some people' I saw Sasuke and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Hey Sasuke have you got my swimmers in yet?' I asked quickly letting out my breath in a huff; 'yes' he sighed and pulled out a pair of blood red bikinis. 'THANKS!' I yelled and jumped up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, what I didn't realise was that Hidan was still there and he saw me with my swimmers, so when I turned around he was wiping his nose with the back of his hand and I saw red on his hand, 'Hidan you alright?' I asked 'Y... yea… yeah' he stuttered out and walked out of the store.

Chara POV

I was walking down the street when I ran into Gaara; he had on a pair of cut-off jeans and no shirt, 'Hiya Chara, how ya doin?' he asked 'Meh alright, just gonna pick up some swimmers and meet the gang at the lake, what bout u?' I asked 'yeah same' he answered 'well how about we meet there at say midday?' I asked 'yea' he shrugged and started walking so I went to the shop and picked up my black and grey bikinis and made my way back to the gangs apartment to get ready for our lake session as I was walkin I started whistling and I didn't even notice.

Ezza POV

I walked out of Sasuke's and Naruto's clothing shop with my light blue bikinis and ran straight into Kiba who knocked me over's…. s…. sor….sorry' he stuttered blushing like a mad man 's'okay' I muttered blushing just as bad, "well there goes my chance of avoiding my BIGGEST crush ever" I thought. 'well c…cy…cya, it was n…nice t…to see ya' he stuttered out, 'yeah cya' I muttered.

TEGATEN POV

I walked around town in my new bikini it was a deep purple with black pinstripes. I had a black maxi dress on with a ¾ sleeve cardigan and my red high top connies. I9 was just walking towards my house when my phone rang (tears don't fall – bullet for my valentine) 'hey Katari' I said 'heya girl, can you hurry we are heading over to the lake to get ready and we need you to get us all some booze' katari answered 'sure sure' I answered, 'cya soon!' katari yelled into the phone. I walked into the alcohol shop and bought 2 bottles of vodka, 2 bottles of baileys, 2 bottles of butterscotch schnapps, 2 bottles of cowboys, 3 cartons of cruisers, and a bottle of rum oh and a bottle of orange juice. As I walked out of the store I ran into a tall person and his group of friends's…so…sorry' I stuttered out 'it's fine, here let me help you up' he said as he stuck out his hand 'thanks' I said. His mates I realised were holding up my bags of booze, 'hey can you please give that back' I asked as nicely as I could, 'hmmm what's a girl like you doin with all of this booze on your personnel?' asked the blue group members asked 'it's for a party' I replied then I snatched the bag and started running, 'WAIT!' called the guy who helped me up 'what's your name' he asked 'Tegaten, what's yours?' I asked 'Itachi' he answered 'well see you around Itachi-kun' I said 'you to Tegaten-chan' he answered.

NORMAL POV

The gang was walking around the streets, Pein and Katari hand in hand, Lehara and Ezza were skipping around arm in arm, way to energetically for the time of day, Adam and Hinata were holding hands and humming a song to themselves, Chara bopping along to the heavy metal on her ipod and Tegaten at the back playing around with songs on her iphone touch a mix of music ranging from heavy metal to pop, Tega looked distracted and tense, like she was mulling something over in that head of hers (she is thinking of the akatuski) but every time she thought about them her thoughts would immediately go back to Itachi. 'Tega, what's ya doin?' katari asked in a sing song voice 'just thinking' she answered dropping out of the convo already 'about …' she asked curiosity evident in her voice 'stuff' she answered 'what kind of stuff?' she asked again 'JUST STUFF!!!' she yelled, the whole gang turned around and stared at the Tega, Lehara just shrugged, turned around and skipped off humming a childs tv tune whilst she was at it. When they got to the lake thay all cracked open their choice of booze and poured some into the goblets they had brought, Lehara was the first to finish and pour another glass of straight vodka (she was tipsy already) and then had to comment on how much she wanted to go skinny dipping (even though she had her new suit). We all turned around as we heard a loud boisterous laugh and a group of quieter laughs after it, we looked at the group of guys, and then at the booze in their hands. A big smile broke out on Chara's face when she saw Gaara, Lehara squealed when she saw Hidan topless, Ezza laughed when she saw an uncomfortable looking Kiba trying to not look at her chest, Katari's draw dropped when she saw Pein and Tega fainted when she saw Itachi. Katari laughed when she saw itachi run and catch her in his arms. 'awwww' came the chorus from the whole group. When Tega awoke she was warm and tingly, as she looked around she saw Katari and Pein kissing passionately, Ezza and kiba were snuggling together whilst making out (bout time), Hidan and Lehara were playing drunken tag ( a game that consists of if u get tagged u have to take a shot and chase after the people who weren't it. Adam and Hinata had snuck off somewhere and Chara and Gaara were going for a leisurely swim in the cool waves.

KATARI POV

I looked around at my friends and Pein the love of my life, we were like a family our group and we were growing slowly, expanding, I didn't like it much but as long as the others were happy so was I. I hated seeing anyone of my group in pain. My girls looked cosy sitting beside the guys they liked, I mean Gaara got Chara swimming and that's not easy. Lehara and Hidan were all snugly and drunk, Ezza and Kiba were all comfortable and lovey duvey and goo goo eyes, Adam and Hinata were even worse than Ezza and Kiba, blech. The boys all seemed stable enough especially counting all of the others they have dated, they were all weird or punk or gothic or just plain old. After all the break-ups we usually take it out on Tegga cause she's always so optimistic when she has to be. I was worried about her because she has never had much experience because she was always taking care of everything and studying or looking after Ezza when she came home from a party. I'd seen Naruto and Sasuke walking around a little whle ago and the resemblance of Sasuke and Itachi was magnanomous. " itachi" i asked, he looked up from staring at tegga and said "yeah" "whats your last name?" i asked he shrugged and said "uchiha"...


End file.
